Darknesses flame
by Shakthi - gifted to write
Summary: Who is Meya Riddle? Why does Albus Dumbldore support her were as her (ex-)best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly hate her so much? Hermione alais Meya really betrayed them? Come to think of it, whats her real identity and past? The answers are set under layers of time's particles... and an ancient prophecy going back to the founders. (Ch 5: Elves re-enter, new twist on her mom)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue -**

Helda Hufflepuff sat in her chambers looking very confused at the sight in front of her. The letter was quiet long and highly detailed in nature when Shalzar Slitherine ended up walking in with a sly smile on his face, "What was it you summoned me for?"

"This! This strange letter I have received from them." She replied looking up at the snake like man, "You called me over because of that umm novel in your hand what was it you called it? A letter?"

"Shalzar be serious this letter contains a copy of a prophesy." She snapped as the tall man took his seat, "I will humor you, do enlighten me."

"This came to me in the morning. It was from Raheena. I have never received a stranger letter." The man rolled his eyes, "Why do you keep going through these prophecies?"

"Because they speak the truth and it's important to keep your eyes open." She replied calmly looking through a mirror that was standing there, even though it did not show her any reflection. "Read the letter my friend. It says a lot."

_Darkness line,_

_It begins slowly,_

_Only to grow,_

_Quickly!_

_Time shall take it's turn,_

_Blood shall become rivers again,_

_Light shall soon turn to dark again,_

_As the flag of the dark unites with the flower of the demons,_

_Bloom will she the child of the dark,_

_Redeemer of the light will she be,_

_Dark in powers will she be,_

_As time takes its turn._

_Born from darkness,_

_Burn will she in the dark flames,_

_Grow will she with darkness within her,_

_Yet reach will she to the light far beyond her,_

_Fuze with her will the forces of the light into three,_

_Compleat will she the directions four,_

_Rip will she the difference!_

_So is her power,_

_So is her strength,_

_So is her soul,_

_So it is written,_

_So it will be done,_

_So will she bloom,_

_So will she wither!_

_Guard will her the children of the light,_

_Guard will her the spawns of the dark,_

_Strengthening will she those weak,_

_As powers guard her very birth._

_Open will she the tunnels dark,_

_enlightening with it will she._

_A warning my friend. The girl may be the result of several powerful blood lines together. You must find a way to aid her. Raheena_

"It says humbug. How can anybody actually be capable of all that?" he asked, "I would really love to see this happen." He snapped at her, "Why are you so against what they say?"

"Why are you so for it?" he snapped back, "I have better work to do."

So saying the man left from there… since that day several centuries had passed. In the same place stood an old man showing his back to the one behind him but leaving it a clear view of the mirror. "When was this?"

"At the time of the founders. It was a strange one, nobody took it seriously till we came to know about the Chambers. It's said even Shalzar did not take it seriously." He added, "Then why was it so greatly hidden in the hat?"

"It is something only the hat can answer." The man replied leaning against the table, what the hat told though was known to none for after a few minutes he pulled it out and ordered. "Ask the ravens to go there and find out about Voldemonts child."

"Are you sure that such a child exists?" she asked, "Yes she does exist… I know she does."

"What makes you say that Al?" he turned around and looked at his brother, "Because I have sensed her when we last attacked. Voldemort was afraid for that young woman. Raveena!"

That night in the pouring rain something happened, woman screamed into the night nearly as loud as the thunder. Only for one reason… to open out the feeble cry of a baby.

"It's a girl my lord." The lady whispered holding the small baby in her arms stretching her out into the arms of the pale bonny man, "Thank you Narcissa you have been of great aid. You shall be duly rewarded, you son were is he?"

"He is under the care of his father my lord. Asleep." The skeletal man nodded dismissing her, "My little one… you are finally born my Princess."

Just then a voice called from within, "My lord please she would like to see the little one."

"We shall come in... my love our child." A lady with chestnut brown, thick hair and brown eyes sat up from the large bed spread out with blood. She looked no older than twenty five in age, the smile on her face though was certainly much older. "Marvlo how is she? The little one?"

"Very much like you. Beautyful… though she has inherited these natural golden highlights in her hair. I can see it even at this stage." He added proudly, "She is beautiful extremely but what is this strange mark on her?"

"It seems like a birth mark." The lady laughed, "Birthmark? Set like a two snakes inside a circle of fire? I have never seen one so strange and I have lived for more than a thousand years my love."

"You may have lived for such a long time my love but does not mean you know all. Is it?" he teased, something only she had seen him do, "No this mark is not a common one, I am sure of it. it is a mark of greatness. Opposites in nature but similar… both coming together its not common that much I can tell you."

Suddenly the baby began crying, "She is hungry. Where is that lady you promised."

"Allow me to take her my lady, I shall feed her." In came a lady dressed in a beautiful but plane and clean pink, cotton dress, She too looked very young and beautiful despite the slightly plump body and short hair which seemed all over the place. "Aah… oohh… oohh… my little come come, let me give you some food."

"I wish I could feed her like other mothers do. I wish I was a human and not a vampire." She said getting off the big bed, a fleet which was not possible (generally) for women. "You are what you are my love."

"Any news of were the Potters may be?" he shook his head, "Not as yet but I was waiting for her safe arrival before hunting for them. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"I will be waiting for your safe return." She replied sighing, "How old is that boy now?"

"Close to one…" he replied vaguely, "Both of them are but some how I feel more endangered by the Potters."

What neither of them knew was that there was a raven outside, near the window seated on the window shades listening to every word they were saying. It's eyes almost seemed to widen upon the words, _I wish I was a human and not a vampire. _

"A vampire? Are you sure that was what she said?" he demanded, "I am sure that is what she said Albus. That woman said so her self, she is a vampier."

"I shall have someone check the records. Demon and darkness… a child born to the darkness and out of the womb of a demon. The prophesy is coming true… did you see this mark on her shoulder Severnus?"

"Not yet! I shall soon." He replied, "I would need a good excuse to go there."

"Then we will find one. I need to speak to the Potters about going into hiding." But the excuse was something neither got because the next news which Severus Snape brought was of the 'home' being destroyed in flames and the vampier woman destroyed. "What of the child?"

"Nobody knows… the dark lord himself is in a violence streak." He added as the old man sat down lost… in the mean time (unknowingly) a man ridding a flying bike appeared upon an orphanage with a woman with him. She was holding a baby not much older than a day, He gently placed her upon the cradle placed there for anyone who wanted to abandon an infant with a note about the little girl. He also left a bulk of money with it and gently rang the bell so that someone would come and get her. "Thank you!"

"Who is this child?" he asked only to get a vague reply, "All in good time Sirius I promise you. For now I must leave!"

"All right Ginger… I love you." He whispered, "I love you too!"

**Nine years latter….**

The rains poured down through the windows as the little girl dressed in a pale blue dress was dragged down those antique wooden stairs. Her wavy chocolate brown hair had been set with natural golden highlights which fell onto her face as she was pushed down on the stone cold ground. A ground that had been flooded with blood, an old bucket and brush set on the side. The lady who dragged her though ignored the tearing upon the girls cotton dress since she was more concerned about her own peach, silk one, "Stupid girl, you sit there all day doing nothing. Now come down and clear up this mess. We have a party to attend to and make sure that the place is clean. There are going to be guests who will come to this place."

She flinched at the very term guest for she who knew who would be coming and what is it they do. especially in terms of the mess she had to latter clear up… it was at that point that he had entered the room dressed in some of his best clothes. The white evening jacket and white trousers were set out by a beautiful dark blue shirt which highlighted the thick gold chain on his neck and wrists. Not to mention that expensive gold Rolex watch and gold belt set with a sapphire stone in it. One of his manny… "Mammama miya do you not look beautiful? My love you should not be so harsh with our little one. She is after all our special diamond are you not my little Hermione? Now quickly clean up and get back to your books only and only then will we be able to take you out of that room of yours. After all your one of those big term cases who will entertain them as well as pleasure them. Would you not darling?"

The little girl began shivering at the very sight of the well-built man with his pale skin and pepper gray hair. Her little brown eyes grew wide with fear but she did not say anything, except nod. "Now like a good girl compleat your work some may come to celebrate in this room so make it quick."

"Yes sir." She whispered as he gently touched her hair making her shake with fear, the charm bracelet on her wrist shone suddenly like it always did when she was afraid. Though what happened this time though was not the usual kiss on the lips he planted but a sudden light that bust the door. There stood two people dressed in clothes she had never ever seen before… one was holding a long stick on his hand. His white beard nearly reached the ground. "Who are you? How dare you come into my –"

"You know who I am Randalf even though you are a squib. Now let the girl go." His eyes flamed with anger and alcohol that he had consumed some time ago, "Aah… never. She is mine, she is my goods in every sense of the word. She is my goods! You can never obtain her SHE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE."

"SHE IS NOT YOURS NEVER WILL SHE BE YOUR GOODS." The old man replied, little did she understand what was said, either way it meant that at that particular point of time she was de-fenceless and those men powerful. One of the two of them wished to possess her just the way all the other boys and girls she had seen being sold away on several occasions. This only created more fear for her because Randalf was the known devil. The older man maybe a un-known angel or even worse danger. She had come to know of such incidents from the rentals… what they did! Yet there was nothing she could do at the moment… except to wait.

Following it there was a great light blinding her for a few moments and she too fell down unconscious. Just like the others in the room, the only difference was that she unlike others was unhurt. When she woke up again there was the same man standing over her, only this time her bed was a soft one… much larger than her previous bed. Silk sheets had wrapped her body and the old man with the twinkling blue eyes she saw earlier standing above her making her shiver in fear. "How are you my child?"

"I – I am fine thank you." She whispered, "You are safe now my child, I am Albus Dumbledore and I assure you that your under no harm. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you." She replied, "You need something to eat, why don't I get you a cup of warm milk. Saara?"

At the sight of Saara the young girl gasped, "You are not a human."

"How perceptive of you Maya, no I am not a human I am what you can call as Elvans… people who look like humans but are not necessarily so… we have certain powers. We are you can say bit more evolved but I am sure you will end up learning all about that later. Now we have to talk about something much more important. Your health. Honey are you hurt?"

"What?" she asked, "Are you hurt little one, did those people ever hurt you in any way beyond emotional? Did they try use a force upon you? apart from that occasional tossing around?"

"No…" she gave her a name, "My name is Sara, call me Sara would you like a glass of water?"

"If I may yes thank you." She replied only to get a nice cold glass goblet pressed into her lips drinking it deeply, "This feels good, may I have some more?"

"You can have as much as you want, you can also have some food too. There are no limitations when you are with us Meya."

"Meya? Why do you keep calling me Meya?" he asked, "That's your name Maeya Agustha Hermoine Yasmine Riddle. "

"Ohh they always called me 'Moine…" he added deeply sighing, "Yes they did have ways of twisting things did they not? Why don't you eat something and we can get a few crash corse into you. Your going to have a have a few difficulties but everything will become all right in the long run. So for now I will get you some nice chicken soup for now shall I?"

"Yes Mr. Dumbldore, thank you so much I am very hungry." She smiled leaning back….

Shakthi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one... The beginning of the fall**

"I WANT THAT POTTER BOY AND I WANT HIM NOW! HOW COULD YOU FOOLS SIMPLY ALLOW HIM TO SLIP OUT OF YOUR HANDS? You did they same did you not? HOW DARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU? How dare I? Who am I? Interesting that you should ask..."

The girl dressed in blue jeans and a pale pink stripped shirt came into view a thick black jacket crapped over her. It was Lucius who spoke, he spat at the man, Aand what duty is that?

"I had to protect your daughter, our futu" the man cut him off angrily, "My what?"

"Your daughter Marvlo, you are not having issues with hearing. I can assure you that much." The man wiped around, "Who said that?"

A murmur went around those around them, all he could make out though was, "Spoke? Who spoke? I did not hear anything did you?"

"You are not wrong niter were they. Yes I did not utter a word and yet you heard what I said." Then she came out a girl under a hood and cloak which was clearly magical, "That is a power she had did she not Marvlo? She was very perceptive too was she not?

This time all of them looked toward the hidden girl, "How were you so aware of that? You know the answer no matter how much you deny it Marvlo…"

He whimpered, the girl continued, "The queen who lead him through it all. That was what she meant to you did she not?"

Everybody's eyes grew stunned as the girl took of the cover on her head showing her self, "How do you know all that? How is it possible for a simple mud-blood to know it?"

"She is no mud-blood my lord. Its her your own flesh and blood. Your daughter. She is the reason I got delayed I had to make sure I had his trust and I could get Hermoine – I mean Meya, away…"

"I don't believe you!" he spat, "She smiled and took of the cover revealing the sleeveless lilac dress she wore, specifically – "The mark how is this possible?"

"It is possible because I am your daughter. A half-vampire, half-human…" he looked at the girl deeply something seemed to shift in him, "Leave we shall deal with business latter. Not you Severnus!"

The second they left everything changed, he gently rubbed her face and pulled her into a tight hug! "Were did you go? I searched and searched for you when I had a chance. It was so difficult… to know my little girl was out there and not find her. I thought you were dead after some time. Why was I not able to find you child?"

"Allow me to answer those questions one by one please. I was raised by witches and wizards taught of our ways but people who had to stay hidden thus the muggle-born act. I was largely alone but to an extent it was Severus who took care of me. Awaiting your arrival but there was something you were not aware off an anonymous helper. She tipped Severnus off when she had the chance all we know was that it was a woman"

"Such a great service! Yet you know nothing about her?" She shook her head at her father's question, "You found nothing, I must though. I have to thank her aah Naginia come – come closer. She is my child…"

"Does she also?" the snake hissed, the girl replied, "Yes! You are very graceful Nagina. The queen of snakes are you not?"

"Of this land area yess… You are very pretty!" the snake replied.

"Thank you, so are you I must go now. Daddy, I need to leave before the old man finds out I am gone. He will be coming to check upon me when he gets time."

"Does he know who you are? Yet he is kind to you?" The dark lord asked smiling at his daughter, "He is trying to get me into his side… apart from trying to obtain my powers."

"I shall await your return my child, eagerly .I shall await my MAEYA…" she cut him off, "I need you to initiate me daddy. I need the dark mark on me too for proving my loyalty towards you and getting him of my back."

"You will Maeya, you shall have it both the dark mark and a lot of financial power at your disposal for your own personal expenditure. I have you now my child and we shall rule the world together."

"I need to speak to Severnus though before I can let you go." He laughed summoning in Severus and smiling at him, "You shall be rewarded beyond your dreams Severnus."

"Umm… Pa, I am hungry." The girl interrupted, seeing the man's bewildered look she furthered pressurized it to her guardian, "I am hun-gry! Can I borrow Wormtail for a short time? I need to hunt and I need to know were one can find some simple games."

"I beg your pardon?" at a meaning filled look from Severnus the Dark Lord nodded, "I am sure he will not mind, Wormtail go with her."

"Perfect, lets go!" he waited till they were out, before asking the billon gallon question, "It was you was it not? The one who freed me that night?"

"It was fate, I did not conjure a full moon nobody can do that for you. I simply pushed to escape and you did that's all's…"

Saying so she jumped on the neck of a nearby horse and bit down till the blood had been drained off it. "That should take me for some girl"

Back at the Riddle manor the professor explained about the girls position, "Meya needs blood from time to time my lord. She needs a diet of both to keep her going. Human blood causes some kind of allergy. She can not have magical creatures too at this point, she is under a self made vow but other creatures she takes up depending upon how hungry she is, but if left unsatisfied she becomes highly violent. Even the smell of blood gets such issues triggered - "

"I will ensure she is not in any hunt with the death eaters then. She addresses you as pa?" the man looded down, "An act that became a habit my lord…."

"She needs someone to call her own Severnus, I am no fool no matter how much I try more than me you shall be her father. That's why I am going to appoint you as her legal guardian. It shall be you who shall look after her needs till she is of age."

"As you wish my lord…" replied as the girl walked in, "Are there any men in her life? Is she interested in anyone? Anyone in her?"

"No my lord she kept her appearance to a very low key to make sure no boys note her. She is untainted, only one who found her attractive was Victor Krum but she entertained him at the same time keeping him at bay. He has grown very fond of her despite having a fiance back at home."

"My love life? I leave for few minutes and you talk about this Pa? Wormtail thank you for your aid. Dinner was delicious thank you! Daddy I was told mum left me an inheritance…"

"I shall have the details sent over to you. They will come to your power before the month is over." The dark lord replied, "Go now…. You have to keep up appearances stay calm. I shall come to get you once school is over."

"Of course by daddy." The dark lord hugged his child tightly, "Take good care of your self my child…"

Back at the school, the old man was walking up and down the room till the spy returned,

"Severus! Is it done, how is she? Did everything go as planned? Yes sir, it did he did not even touch a hair on my head upon seeing her. Everything is going as it except she said a few strange things upon things? Yes she wanted to get re-sorted into Slytherine, she also wanted to meet the house ghosts both of the ghosts? TREASON! THIS IS PURE TREASON! TREASON! She has her lied to us

Back at the school the old man was walking up and down the room till the spy returned, "Severnus how did it go? How is she? Was she able to manage? Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes sir… it is done. Everything went as planned. She is fine, she needed to go for a hunt though but otherwise she is all right. The only sudden update is that she wants to be initiated into the circle. She too wants to be marked." The headmaster wiped around, "What?"

"Yes. She also wants to –" they were interrupted by the girl in question entering inside with the Gryffindor house ghost followed by the Bloody Barron, "This is treason she can't do such a thing."

"No it's not its just a matter of choice." She replied sitting down into a spare armchair at the headmasters office, "I was thinking about going Slytherine. After all I think that's were I belong at the moment. I respect your wishes Ms. Riddle, I shall have it done but only at the beginning of your next academic year. I understand and I think by then a few things would get sorted…"

"Thank you for every thing you have done so far. I think I better go and sleep now…" the girl replied walking out as if she had just walked in to speak about the marks rather than something as big as going to the apposing house, "I am sorry Nick but that's not against the rules and she is the descendent of the Shalzar Slytherine so there is nothing I can do. Barron I see that you have no objections."

"Nothing at all, it has been some time since I have wanted a reliable descendent in that house. It shall be a pleasure to have her but I shall have to speak to the other ghosts too. Headmaster Lady Roslinda?"

"I shall summon her and the Hufflpuff ghost too shall I?" she asked, "Yes please…"

When all four ghosts arrived the headmaster placed the information in front of them gently, "You are the representatives of the four founders for you knew them personally. There is a girl who wants to change her house – Hermione Riddle – commonly known as H "

"I have heard of the girl, I spoke to her several times too. Change her house she deserves what she is asking." Came the reply, the head master turned to the Hufflepuff ghost, "There is more to her than what meets the eye I too vote yes."

"I have wanted that girl in my house for such a long time, the answer is yes." He replied, "Nicolas?"

"My vote is no headmaster. That girl should not be tossed to the snakes." He snapped, "The vote has spoken I am sorry Nicolas – the sorting shall take place at the beginning of the next academic year."

Unaware of all this, Harry lay back in the hospital as Mrs. Weasly fed him some more soup. Ron walking up and down worried for his friend, "I don't understand Harry how could Dumbldore be tricked?"

"Proffesor Dumbldore Ron!" his mother corrected but he ignored her, "I don't know Ron, but Voldemort is back.."

"He is more than back Harry and in full power. He would not stop at anything to get back to the power he had when he fell." They turned around supprized to see his best-female friend standing there in a faded dukkey-pijamas on a blue tshirt with yellow shorts almost good to be a duster. "Were did you disapear off to?"

"I had to get a work done." She replied, where as Ron snapped, "Went to meet Vikey?"

"I did go to meet Victor if that's what you mean Ronald." As a matter of fact she also vent to meet his fiance."

"Hello, Tannya please meet Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter. My two best friends, this is Mrs. Molly Weasly Rons mother and you can say our witch-mother." The tall and beautyful lady laughed at the biwildered look, she walked with a grace benifiting a royal as she shifted her dark cloak aside and revealed the beautyful pale blue dress she had worn underneeth it, "I am Victors fiance, Tanyaa Merchant it is nice to meet you."

"Tanyaa Merchant? Are you realted to the writer Siriya Merchant by any chance?" Ginny pipped in from the background, "I see you are familiar with my mothers writtings."

"Err… yeah!" she smiled, "You have spoiled this girl too?"

"Ginny Weasly, Ron's sister and my only female friend." She added, "Oh – nice to meet you, actually I came to call you away once again Victor. There is something important we need to discuss."

"Ofcourse. Excuse me –" once they stepped outside the older girl with long wavy dirty blond hair and sharp features. "Vhat happened there?"

"Exactly what we expected. He is indeed back, he is also targetting something big this time." She added leaning back running a frustrated hand through her hair, "That's all I could read."

"Their influence?" she shook her head, "Nothing Taanya, absolutely nothing."

"You know Victor was telling the truth, he has never felt anything like this before, not for anyone." She added looking at the girl, "Yeah… it's probebly the harmons and powers kicking in and he got affected. That and he is also bit lonely is he not?"

"He is with all those matches and me off with school…" she smiled, "Oh come on dear be realistic."

"Tanyaa please!" she sighed as the man in quistion walked up, "Did you 'ave a good hunt today Her-mio-ninny?"

"You can address me as Meya from now on Victor." She replied, "Yes I also met my father."

"Vhot? Not him?" he wispered terrified, "Yes I did meet him, more emotional than I expected him to be, makes things very complex now."

Sighing he took out a silver-flask from inside his jacket and had a drink before offering it to her, "Its Brandy helps get some heat into you."

"Thanks I guss I needed that." She took a sip only to start coughing out the next second, "What is that? Burned my insides…"

"Victor drinks a verry strong brand Meya." Taanya replied, "She is too young don't spoil her."

The three of them laughed un-aware of a very toruble-some ghost listening to every word the spoke, just as he began singing out, "Aahh Hermione is having a threesome! Do Potty and Wezle know about it? Ohh you do it with them too?"

When the other two pulled out their wands the girl in quistion folded her hands in front of her chest smilling, "I won't continue such behavior if I were you Peevs."

"Really? Hermoine – Victor an-" he got stopped by a sudden notting of his tounge and his eyes growing wide, "Wha-"

"Never ever and I mean ever go against the heir of Slitherine! Do and you will face the consiqunces." Her voice was low but had a dangerous wisper to it as the gost watched shivering as if cold. "Now go before I decide to do something else to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three… The brakeing of illutions **

The train ended up getting pulled up on the station. Manny children got off each saying good-by for their friends and at the same time searching for their respective families. One girl though tightly hugged her two male friends covering up the tears in her eyes, "Take care, Harry! Ron take care of him will you?"

"Sure… mum said she will be calling you over –" she cut him off before he could compleat what he was saying, "Take care of Harry for me Ron! My parents asked me to come and meet them in the station. Take care of your self, try read up for next years sylabus. The next years is going to be extreemly tough… the- you know what just keep your eyes on the news paper all right."

The way she spoke made them all feel extreemly confused, espeically Ginny who had never seen her 'elder' female friend so emoitonal. _Whats with her? Why is she acting so strangely? _Answers though were not gained since the (real) Mad-eye walked up to them handing Ron and Ginny a note from their parents, "We have been asked to pick the three of you up."

"We?" Harry asked looking around to see a woman with buble gum hair and the strangest clothes he had ever seen walk up along with a tall, blad, African man too walking up to them. Harry did not believe them at all till he saw – "Proffesor Lupin, you?"

"Hello Harry! We Harry, we are part of the Order of Phonix. Who we are or rather what we are shall be discussed latter but for now we must go and quickly."

"What happened? Why is there so little security?" Harry asked walking along with them, "The minstery refuses to accept that you-know-who is back that's why there is so little security. As far as we are concerned we believe your story and we need to protect you Harry. Now come quickly!"

"I need not go back to my aunts house?" the man shook his head, "Sorry Harry but the answer is no, you will have to go there for a short time. Please Harry its very important."

As they go into the car provided by the order, they saw Hermoine step into a very grand looking limozine. The white color flashing the light on Harry's eyes thus not allowing him to see Draco Malfoy stepping into the same. Inside dressed in a beautyful navy-blue long dress sat Mrs. Malfoy flashing away her saphier simple necleace that was very close to her neck and earings that were so large that they dangled through her ears. The dress was indeed beautyful and caught the younge girls eyes who looked down at her own dull black jeans and simple yellow faded shirt. The cotton hoodie jacket too was almost similar! The lady looked at her carefully and smiled, "Welcome Princess Meya, I am Narcissia Malfoy. I have been asked to take you over to the mannor by the Dark Lord."

"I understand Mrs. Malfoy, would it be a very long journey?" she asked and the older woman shook her head, "Yes… the mannor is quiet far but not as far as the dark layer… your father wanted it to be ready though. That is why we are not going there for now. "

"Is the layer at a very terrible state?" she asked the older lady who looked away and sighed, "I am afraid so, we need to be carefully hidden due to the way our times are. That and we are stated within a small village, the very same place were he had spent a large period of his childhood. "

"Interesting, is it not the same place were my mother had her castle?" she asked, the lady nodded, "Yes Princess Meya, your mother had transferred the rights of useage to your father shortly before her death. It was also the place we had used the first time too."

"how did you get everything ready so quickly? Its difficult is it not?" she asked, "Actually it's not compleately ready. Your father was not strong enough but its getting ready, some of the things was simple to arange but he is a master of planning and exicution. May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yes thank you!" she replied as the lady pulled out a hidden table with a compleat tea-set simple blue china made set on it, decorated with yellow lines in the borders. The cup too was very cute but certainly larger than the ones she had seen so far, "How would you like your tea?"

"Milk with two sugars please." She replied watching the lady pour out the tea carefully and added the sugar with such great care, "Draco would you also like a cup of tea?"

"Mine with lemon and honey please." He replied from his news paper, "Please put down your newspaper my son, we don't want to anger the Dark-Princess now do we?"

"Sorry, thank you, aah perfect is it not?" he asked the girl he tornamented greately for such a long time, "It is Draco I came to know that your betroched to Pancy is it true?"

"Yes Princes Meya, an unbrakeable bond too." He added upon getting a firm glance from his mother, "You see Princess he is bound to marry her no matter what either of them want it was decided shortly after their birth when things became very tough. After your fathers destruction and Lucius going away to…"

"I understand perfectly. Thank you for highlighting it further to me though." She added firmly, "You can tell the Parkinson's that I have no interest in marrying Draco what so ever. You my dear can relax, no I am not one of those who swings that side either so she too is safe."

"Forgive me I –" she laughed, "Forgive me I did not realize that not all mud-bloods are normal people too?"

"I am sorry for ev-" she once again cut it off again, "Your not responsible for what happned in what ever happened. Though there is a big quisiton in my mind, you are afraid of me why?"

"I… I never realized that you are some kind of…" he hesitated and then finally replied, "I never realized who you are."

"What is it a monster?" she asked, making him laugh, "Your certainly not a monster Princess."

"Thank you for not seeing me as one, Dragon and the name is Meya." She added his smile grew warmer at the declaration as the lady watched the young ones interact, "Meya, if I may ask when did you know about –"

"Since I began school but it was confirmed in several levels when I reached second year. I had a suspicioun about da – my father being a legacy of Slytherine." She replied looking through the window, making Draco get a distinct impresson that she was hiding something. "Narccisia?"

"Yes Princess?" she asked, started, "There was this lady right? My nanny…"

"Yes Ginger yes her name was Ginger Illianderson, an American witch who had come over to take caree of you…" she replied feeling supprized at such a quistion, "Do you have any way to trace her?"

"Now? I am afraid the answer is no, I came across that woman in a witches party but after that she dissapeared. Like dust, there was no real trace of her at all." she added watching the girl caususly, "How strange… how truly strange."

"I understand!" suddenly Croshakes jumped onto her lap and cuddled in, "Croshakes! You got out all by your self? I am so sorry… do you have a pet Draco?"

"Yes an owl a very interesting one too." He added proudly looking at the egle like owl in the grandish cage, as she continued rubbing her pets head gently with one hand drinking the tea with the other, "A beautyful one too, were is Lucuius? Why is he not?"

"He is at the ministery doing what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. I am not aware of what it is but your father did leave a note for you. He requested that you read it before we reach." She handed the note to the girl, who began reading it carefully…

_Dearest child, _

_Our time now is tough. Even though my very name strikes fear within the hearts of manny we need to stay hidden for now. The old man knows I am back but the minister is not ready to believe him. That it self is a benefit for us till we get something which would give an equal footting. No matter what my death-eaters may want to believe there is something they have which gives them an upper hand. An information, a prophesy… which needs to be known to me too but I know only a part of it. Unfortunately!_

_That does not mean I can ask you to play spy for me because your too precious for me. Extreemly precisous, I need you to return to Hogwards as my daughter so that you get the kind of respect you deserve my child. After all you are the legacy of one of the four school founders are you not? _

_It is my request that you (if possible) take up a position in Slytherine so that I know you will be safe. I also request that you must stay safe at all times… cut of relations with Potter and likes. That old man would try and manupulate you through anyone that's why I want you out of his control. Severnus would be able to protect you when your under his relm but not outside. There is something else you would need to do… _

_I need you to get an owl, one that would provide a constant contact between the two of us. One that makes sure that I know your safe! I have provided Narcissia with enough finance for now to settle what ever you want to purchase. Unfortunately it is from the money your mother left behind for you and not my own… that time too shall come soon. For now please use the car Narcissia shall give you for any purchase you make in the magical lands. _

_I shall be going out of England for a short time my dear child only to return very soon. There are certain things that need to be done, certain allies to join hands with, certain people who need to (secretly) know that I am indeed alive. Allow me to go for now… so that I can return soon. Stay hidden within the Malfoy layer, I have left wormtail there to serve you. Be causious of everyone, more importantly be causus of those with whome I have left you. _

_Narcissia shall – in the mean time – teach you about the various aspects of the pure-blood society. The kind of society you will have to spend a lot of time with soon… for now I need to get the layer ready. In the mean time I would like you to read up certain things. Start with reading up about a few things… such as the werwolf; the vampier; the giants and most importatnly read up about goblins too. When your at it focus upon their nature, our history with them and also look through the relationship between them and us. I am sure that's enough to help you spend your time till we meet soon. _

_I have another reason for asking you to read it all up. I feel it may be greately used during our fight. I will need your support my child, I will need my princess to be the genral in the fight. Please Meya, I know I did nothing for you as my father, yet I ask this of you as your father. Please Meya please do this for me. _

_Hopeing to see you soon… with all my love! _

_Daddy _

Keeping the letter away she leaned back and watched outside the window as the seen as well as the speed changed. "Where are we going?"

"We will have to go to the Malfoy mannor for today, we are requiered to go for a shopping trip sometime this week when ever you wish so." She replied to the younger girl watching as she set down her empty cup of tea. "You still look tiered would you like some food? Maybe some cup-cakes?"

"Yes, thank you!" she replied, a smile though did not reach her eyes as she ate the food, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, thank you!" she replied, a smile though did not reach her eyes as she quietly ate the food and gobbled that cakes which had been gently placed before the girl, "You have a wonderful apitite for a girl Princess Meya."

Draco's words seemed to brake the sudden tension in the car as the girl laughed out loud and live, "Is that the?"

"Yes that is the Malfoy Mannor, there are a few house-elfs who will take care of our needs. Severnus told me that you have your own house elf." She replied, "Yes Winkey she is my personal house-elf."

"So that house elf movement?" Draco asked, "Spam, I needed a cover to keep Potter and Weasly away from me when I investigated a few things. That was enough to send them running the other side…"

"That is enough Draco, don't pester her. Your house elf shall have to searve with us temperorily but mainly for your needs. She will be strictly under your comand, your father spesifically mentioned it had to be that way." Little did the lady notice the girl rubbing her wrist gently, the lady her self continued speaking, "It sounds good. Who is this lady by the way? The nanny do you have any more information about her? Ginger that's her name right?"

"Yes… Ginger was the strange one. I came across her in a witches party with several friends and got us introduced through one. It seemed like suddenly we were in the same network. Almost everyone I knew she knew, who did not, I introduced to her very quickly it went up to the level of the Dark Lord. She literally jumped in to be your nanny and brest-mother. She was strange, behaved also quiet unemotional. The perfect match at least we thought so, all it would take was a potion to induce milk…"

"But?" hermoine asked, "But it was the way your mother felt about her. She was never convinced but the dark lord forced her into it. Then… then she did it somehow she got the job. Your delivery began she came into the dark layer, it was after that things went down the hill. Your father attacked the Potters upon wormtails information, then he too got destroyed. After which something strange happened, we – the death eaters – began ripping appart. People began running healter skelter when your mother too had suddenly got stuck with a few hunters. They litterally apeared out of no were, in the mean time somehow Ginger ended up getting with you and her self on a flying bike. Next thing we know she had disapeared with you till you appeared that night after he returned."

"Flying bike? Was it investigated?" she asked, "Lucius looked into it very carefully but it turned out there were nearly nighty in existence just that year. With so manny hiding away in muggle it became more tough, but in the mean time death eaters were being arested with nets. Making investigations about you or the lord was becoming impossible after which we ended up loosing track. All we could do was save our selves but Severnus and I we did not give up hope. We knew you would return, so we kept our eyes open. I even asked Draco to keep his eyes open when the chambers were open amongs the first years but-"

"How is it that your in our year?" Draco asked, "It was not safe were I was hidden any longer. They had to get me to the safest location possible so I had to join a year early. My magic and brains helped me work through so I was able to stay hidden. As far as Griffindor was concerned, it was my choice to stay hidden within the enimy layer till the time was right. It was that bravery which made the hat allow me to go there."

Draco and Narcissia laughed, "That old hat?"

"That old hat happens to be the most powerful magic in England after the Excaliber. Do you know nothing about it?" everyone shook their head, "Am I the only one who read Hogwarts a history? When the founders decided to choose some other way of sorting the students they turned to someone very powerful. More powerful and wise than them… he asked them to choose between two objects. One the beautyful and attractive were as other simple but serves the purpouse. The founders chose a hat, simle one but effective and places a part of them selves within it… binding it with a great charm…. And with it a four legged stool – is that the mannor?"

"Yes princess… I hope its to your likeing." She smiled seeing the beautyful building in front of her, messmarizing with its stunning paint work of mild cream against the gray of old stones and dark maroon of the wood work. The windows were asthetically desighned to let in the sun even when the windows were closed. The garden was set under the best looking garden with a combination of muggle, magical, herbal and non herbal plants. All of which made her breath go away, espeically the beautyful sit out which had been built under the fence. "Wow… I could sketch for a whole day…"

"You like to sketch?" she asked, "Yes…"

Stepping inside she showed the young girl through the grand mannor and a beautyful gust room. It had a beautyful larger than full size closet, with saparate sections for each kind of dress, casual wear, jwellery and shoes too. "This is a wonderful room. I really do love it."

"I shall allow you to settle in." she replied going out of the room, the girl looked around carefully and a wafe of her arm made a shiny white puff of spoke go out of the nearest window. "

All the way back in Hogwards Albus Dumbldore, Auther Weasely, Molly Weasely and Severnus Snape stood around a table with complex magical objects on it. The key though was the stone bowl with ancient markings on it, "What does that memory we just saw mean Albus? Why would he be so adament upon knowing more about the Slythierne line?"

"What I find strange is that why would he want to go to such a terrible extent to do something like that?" he asked, "Maybe he was in search of his idenity, he was in search of something…"

They were inturupted by a white swan floting in and in a strange voice spoke, "Times stiches grow harder as the sand flows down, four came together to create one, simple it may seem but soon it shall be the door

Times stiches grow harder,

As the sands flow faster,

Four came together to create their own,

Of flesh, of blood, of brains, of bone.

One which bound them all,

Even after the great big fall,

As duty still holds them in…

Despite all the rumors din!

Simple it may seem at sight,

But soon it shall be the door of might,

Power plays flow like the swing,

As the callers of danger have their own ring.

Find the object of desier,

Find the object of attier,

Find the anwers to my satier.

The King pulled the first one,

As the author concludes this one,

Three more are hidden,

To unlesh the kitten!

Wild and untamed yet the mitten

of safety! Of securty… so hurry!

Unwrap my riddle,

Unwrap my middle,

Unable am I to say more…

Times stiches need to be ripped,

So go and unwrap my riddle.

As they lisented to the strange poem Albus Dumbldore absorbed it in thoughtfully, it was Molly who broke the silence, "What is that girl talking about Albus?"

"It is difficult to understand,


	4. Chapter four… Through the maze

**Chapter four… Through the maze **

As they listed to the strange poem Albus Dumbledore absorbed it in thoughtfully, it was Molly who broke the silence, "What is that girl talking about Albus?"

"It is difficult to understand, she is a complex one. I will have Severeness speak to her." Molly re-filled the old mans cup of tea and her own, deeply thinking about what was just said, "Why does she always do that? It takes me an hour to understand what she says in her letters."

"She is afraid of the information going into the wrong hands Molly. Your one of the few people she has truly opened up to." Albus added leaning back on his armchair as Author got up, "An owl?"

"Sirius Black, he has gathered most of them. Aah a good news too! Peter Piterrwig has been spotted and he managed to click a picture of him in a muggle ally. This may provide us with enough proof of Sirius being innocent."

"How wonderful that man needs a free life." Molly clapped her hands excitedly, as Severus gently pulled out a note from inside, "I have to go he is calling, I will also find out were she is hidden hopefully it would give us a leverage. Though knowing her there is no real faith of which side she is in…"

"Why do you say so Severus?" the headmaster asked, "She seems very off and dull also crying when ever she is alone. That and she does not eat anything, most of the time she just plays with the food. I am not even sure when she slept properly…"

"What about those medications?" the younger teacher shook his head, "No idea, she brews them herself so I don't know if she is taking them regularly. She needs some friends to confide in mostly someone her own age. Headmaster I think I know who I need to contact for this duty those two students…"

"Aah yes! Them you must take them into confidence." The younger man nodded gripping his forearm with the other, "I have to go he is calling."

"Quickly! Stay safe." The old man added worry filling his face as the man walked outside, "What am I doing to you my boy…"

"You are doing what needs to be done." He tunred around to see Mervina McGonnagal standing there in her tight bun and long neatly pressed robes, "Your right Mervina, I should not be focusing upon silly things like these. I should focus upon what matters, getting Voldemort completely out of the picture. Making sure that no more innocent lives get destroyed because of him or his prejudiced ideas about pure-bloods."

"You work towards that headmaster, after all it is what really matters getting you-know-who out of the picture. Now what about that mysterious spy of yours… who is she? How close is she to him?" she pushed but Albus stayed mum, "I cant say anything more about my spy dear because I am bound by an unbreakable vow. You need to do… thank you for making things come back under perspective."

"Your welcome!" she replied walking out with a starch in her step, compleately unlike the terrible red robes he wore, winked and worn out from being worn out. "Aah I was about to offer her a lemon-drop but unfortunately she left very quickly did she not?"

"Aah that is the Albus we all know and love do we not?" asked one of the paintings in the wall as others murmered in agreement, the man him self chuckled indulging in a lemon-drop as he began pondering over some more parchments spread through the table. "An old man needs to do what an old man needs to do."

Just then a very large woman in soft silk dress of dark green and a boyish face, "Mercy Dumble-dor for having me over, I have much to tell you."

"My dear Octavia I was extremely worried about you. Thank you for takeing up my mission even though it's not your war." He added, a smile of relief striking in his face, "Why do you say so Albus? Ze war ess as much as yours ass it izz ours, darkness can over come anybody we need to protect our young ones do we not?" he old man smield, "Rightly said madam rightly said, please come and sit down may I offer you a cupa?"

"I would love zose cup cakes and zhe yummy chocolate co-co you offered last time." He smied and nodded as he tinkled the bell, a house-elf appeared instantly, "Please send over some hot chocolate and ome butter scotch cup-cakes please."

Bowing low the house-elf instantly disappeared, "Zhe staff are highly mannered in zhiz school yeah?"

"Yes they are, I like to keep them that way, now down to business what off the giants in the Olympus mountains. Is there any news?" she shook her head, "I am afraid ze news is terrible mouser, terrible, zere was an outbreak there. Someone hav'e make ze giants go into iding, nobody trusts us. Ze things are getting more difficult by the day. Zere are no way to trace them…"

"No way to trace them? This would be more difficult than I thought off at first then, i will need to find someone to help me out with it. Someone with better access…" he added making a note in the diary he pulled out from the inside of his robes, there with a large list some struck out and others not, "How 'bout 'agrid?"

"Hagrid would not know about this tribes place for his and theirs were apposing each other. There were several fights braking out between them… I would need someone else." He added turning the pages trying to find something, "Aah yes…. Linda. You recall her do you not? Linda Olivander, the sister of the wand maker."

"Of course I remember zat beautiful girl." She added clapping her hands, "Such a wonderful 'irl she is somewere in Greenland is she not?"

"She is working with magical creatures doing some research of some kind. That is all I know about her for now, we could approach her father." The half-giant female nodded and another half-giant male walked in, "Headmaster- oh hello Olliy when did yeah come?"

"Just did 'agrid how are you?" she asked politely, "Good, good yeah need to say something to the head-master?"

"I am finished, would you like me to step out?" she asked but he shook his head, "Yeah better stay hear too, two are better than one. It's a bit crazy but fluffy seems disturbed all night yesterday. There may be someone hanging around the forest. Someone unwanted. Spoke to centaurs they saw nothing but fluffy don't cry out like that fer nothing yeah know…"

"I understand Hagrid, you may be right maybe something in-" he paused for a moment and quickly wrote a note, "Flawks, please be careful and quick."

A hoot was all it took and the bird disappeared, "Lets hope for the quickest results – oh your back she was alone? Good…."

The note had been replied with just … words, "_Yes. Came to see me. Possibily. Precaution. Redirect. P.M.A.H.Y.E" _

"Aah thank merlin it is nothing we need to worry about Hagrid. Good of fluffy to point it out, I can rest my mind at ease that tere are another set of seances watching the grounds." He laughed happily and the others too joined him, "We must take you leave how 'ead master for 'ager and I 'ave some work to attend to."

"Yeah good-by head master." The half-giants went out and the headmaster called upon Dobby, "How can Dobby be of help headmaster?"

"Dobby could you deliver this note to a couple of my old friends? They are there at the edge of the forest. Wait for a reply." He quickly wrote a note and handed it to the house-elf who instantly disappeared, re-appearing at a beautiful spot near the lake but hidden. There two tall elven people stood anxiously, "We came… but we made it late. Is she fine?"

"The headmaster gives you a message. He says Dobby deliver it and Dobby delivers like a good house-elf he is! He says wait for reply, Dobby waits." The two of them grunted in accnowladgement and quickly read the note, which was at sight short and simple but had great meaning.

**Father returned. She has gone. Right side but doubtful. **

**Mysteriousness has increased. Warning – tread carefuly.**

**Danger! Cover! History – secret. (Hopefully) Reply to **

**Dobby, good-elf. Albus Dumbldore **

They read it again before finally speaking, "Dobby my lad that old-bat that darkness has been acknowledged, contact shall be made. Uncompramizeable. Warning taken!"

"Dobby does it sir…" he saluted them and they began walking away speaking in hushed voices, something a bystander would not have (easily) understood but had they did it would have meant, "WHAT WAS THAT STUPID GIRL THINKING? GOING OFF LIKE THAT?"

"She is more intelligent than we give her credit for, much more. She is also a powerful one too so we cant push her too much." The male elf added, "You were her mother for such a long time, did she?"

"Not a thing I will have to speak to Vicer if this keeps going on Hendry. That girls getting out of control." She snapped, "I knew her since the day she ended up coming to our place with the aid of Albus Dumbldore, she has been our charge since then in case you don't recall." The lady snapped, "I do recall my dear, you see I do have a very good memory Saara. We did end up sending our best one on the duty of training her and protecting her too did we not?"

"Old Croshakes son? Are you crazy that geezer was winning things by luck not knowladge. She is probably in knee deep danger right now." She snaped back, "I told you I don't know what you were thinking. That child was our charge."

"I know! I also know she is the closest thing for a daughter that we have. She is the only one who will be our little girl." He added tears flowing down his eyes, "I know what I was thinking, I believe in that kid, Saara."

"Really Octavious? If you do believe in him so much could you please tell me why there have been no messages from him for some time now?" she demanded turning around sharply, "I am sure he would have the perfect explanation when he –"

"I am afraid there is no explanation my lord." Came a reply from behind making both them take a sharp turn, there stood a tall elf and extensively leen elf with green eyes and ginger hair, "I was unable to send any information to you about my charge because I was simply too bussy doing what was needed for her. I was pre-occupied with several other things most of the time with those which she required."

"Why the delay?" she asked, "Answer truthfully."

"She asked me not to… told me that there is much that is unclear. She wanted a lot of aid to understand." He replied, "So I waited, only time flew before my eyes and I understood nothing of it."

"We need to meet her. Can you find a way?" the elf asked, "Yes my lord I shall find a way, it's only a matter of time but I shall find a way."

"Good! Now where is her helth report?" the female-elf demanded, "Written in detail."

Croshakes handed her a beautiful diary in yellow color with red ribbon work on it, "Thank you! I shall contact you soon Croshakes you may leave."

"My lady, my lord." He bowed down low and disappeared from there, "Gwaad who gave them the rights to rule our lands? Crazy elf."

Walking back into the beautiful Mafoy Mannor Croshakes turned himself back into the cat form crawling into Hermoine's room, only to catch a tag of a conversation. "the dark lord said if you would like to purchase some muggle based clothes even they are fine but you need to go under disguise."

He thought to himself, "She is going out? But I need to speak to her urgently!"

Shakthi


	5. Chapter 5 The light at the end of the tu

**Chapter five - The light at the end of the tunnel? **

At the Malfoy Manor Hermoine was reading an owl when Narccissia walked in, "Princess Meya?"

"Yes Narccissia… how may I be of aid to you?" she asked stetting her self out and reading the book in her hand with out even looking up, "I was asked to hand over your card to you. All you need to do with it is sign and you can access your account."

"Thank you!" she replied, taking the card and sighing in to it as instructed, "So when are we going on this famous shopping trip?"

"Right now if you are willing – there are certain wonderful designers I would love to show you. There are so manny things we could buy, dresses, shoes, casual wear, books for you to read, stationary for special occasions…." Hermione began laughing, it looked like this lady was planning such events with glee, "I see some one has planned it out for me. Any rules?"

"Nothing at all as far as purchases are concerned Princess you shall buy what ever you want, the dark lord said if you would like to purchase some muggle based clothes even they are fine but you need to go under disguise." The young girl smiled looking at her self at the mirror, "It will not be necessary you would just have to take off the charms I have placed on my hair to make it look terrible. If possible change the color a few shades to say chocolate brown and we can be off. I am afraid I have only one out fit for the occasion though, I better go change. Excuse me!"

Narcissia waited checking her neat, strait hair and beautiful dark blue sleeveless dress made of pure silk and the beautiful gold short chain she had wore with a leaf shaped diamond based pendent. She pushed her hair aside revealing the small diamond earrings that was a smaller version of the same pendent, "How wonderful your look!"

"You sure do…" came a whisper and she turned around to see Hermione dressed white cotton off shoulder, umbrella cut dress cut out in such a way that it enhanced her physic. She topped it off with white sandals with mild-heels, "Princess Meya I must say you look stunning."

"Thank you." She replied shyly, "So were are we going?"

"How about we start with a trip for clothes? What would you like to begin with… clothes, books or-" Hermione handed her a list, "Why don't you fill in the blanks for anything I missed out. Oh Merlin, you have thought about this very clearly… you have done it in order too? Clothes ohh…"

"Yeah…. Can we get going?" she asked the older woman who nodded unaware of what was actually in the young girls mind, "How are we going, floo?"

"Yes first to Reven Ally and from there by walk." She nodded and followed her through the flames to a beautiful bar filled with manny shoppers seated there, it was neat and clean also set with classy crockery. Some of them were having hot beverages, other cold beverages and not to mention various kinds of any time tit-bits such as cookies, cakes or fruits but almost all of them had shopping bags with them. "Mrs. Malfoy how wonderful to see you again. Who is this?"

"Oh she is Meya Riddle, I have brought her for a shopping trip." She replied, "Pri – I mean Meya this is Mrs. Tuffey, she runs this bar and restaurant, she has some of the best edibles in London. Lucius loves those delicious bluberry muffins she makes, which reminds me, I am going to need a usual package of yours."

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy would young Miss. Riddle also like something?" seeing the young girl hesitate she picked up the marketing idea at hand, "Why don't you look through the samples and decide what you would like. Then I can pack up what ever it is you like… do come in please Miss. Riddle."

"Please do princess, may be you could get something to take you along the way." She added, but seeing the way the girl hesitated the vender changed her strategy, "Why don't I get one of my assistants to take you through the whole thing? She is more of your age, Cho dear?"

"Yes mistress Tuffy." The asian girl walked up to her dressed in the stores uniform of a pale maroon skirt and outer robes set with a pale cream, "Young lady this is Mrs. Narccissia Malfoy, she is accompanied by Ms. Meya Riddle please show her our samples."

"Of course ma'am." She replied, allowing the lady to turn back to Mrs. Malfoy, "Riddle? Riddle? The name sounds highly familiar like I have heard it before…"

Mrs. Malfoy instantly changed the subject, "You would have met someone of that name. May be a few… I wonder how that girl Cho is managing to serve her."

Cho though was far from serving her, "Keep your eyes on the cookies but listen to what I say, you were right about those details. Each one in the list you have has some kind of disturbing history at school. I got him to check the records discreetly and each of them had some kind of strange behavior lacked on to them. Peter, he had a tendency to tag to the big ones but it grew after he attained maturity. Its just began growing after a particular point…. It looks like something of that kind which made him join. Wood you perhaps be in treated in the chocolate cupcakes?"

"No do you have something more like blue-berry, actually do you have some blue-berry jam? I need them for breakfast." She added as the owner passed by lowering her voice she added, "I really need it the jam."

"Yeah… this way ma'am. Listen up, Irene thinks that there was some kind of abuse which could have got them into that little group. Either that or one step higher, we are thinking in acceptance of some kind. How your father managed to recruit though is the big question."

"I will end up asking him about that." She muttered, "Now…. For the big thing at hand, when is the brake out?"

"I am yet to meet my father but I am keeping my ears open. We better be ready any time. Some of these, these and these too please. My understanding is that they would be out soon now that he's back. We do need to get Sirius Black out of his mess though."

"It shall be done proof has been sent over. It's to be done tomorrow." Cho added handing the girl a few samples of the cookies there, "Can I intreats you in some coffee and coffee flavorings?"

"Yeah can you give me a few samples, hmm no – certainly not." She replied after a sip tossing away the small paper cup of sampling., "What id- uuhh this is ok do you have something that could calm the never?"

"Of course we have a special brew right over here, wait and see." She replied packing up a few things for the younger girl, "Cho, if it's something that's –"

"Relax its something you have been wanting. Shall I ring up your order Miss. Riddle?" she added raising her voice, "Please do and can you give me the details of who I need to contact for a delivery order?"

"I shall!" the older girl winked and added in a very low voice, "Zora Zasha."

"Sore Saiyanara." She replied smiling, taking the card from inside her pocket, "Go ahead lets check it out. We would be meeting soon right?"

"Yeah I will tell you when and were." She added taking the bag and going back to the ladies near the counter, "Shall we go?"

"Of course, I shall see you latter Mistress Tuffy." The day was one filled with shopping, Narccissia Malfoy taking the young girl through various shops according to the list. The girl proving her intelligence by either requesting to begin with the clothes shops first, there too being highly specific about what she wanted to see. "Silk… evening dresses, various lengths please. I prefer seeing them my self please stay close but be quiet."

The girl was indeed very clear and the sales person stood around waiting to answer only those questions or demands asked of her. Her taste too was clear and exclusive – either the color was not right or the design was not to her comfort. She kept demanding for what she wanted but specifically and with very few words. "Peach in this, red in this one…. What other colors do you have in this design?"

This was the same case in five more such shops which catered in evening dresses, eight shops which catered in the casual or every-day clothes in various styles beginning with dresses to shorts and T-shirts. She even purchased jeans, shirts and some sports clothes too which was the eight shop. The only time (so far) that she went beyond the clothes, "I am going to need all the following items can you please get it for me."

"Yes miss, please wait for a moment." The sales attendant replied, "Thank you in the mean time I can get someone to help me with the exercise robes please?"

"Yes ma'am." A young man walked up and helped her with the clothes as Narcissia watched the girl from afar, she was clear, detailed and also highly meticulous in her shopping. She began with one category finished it and moved on to the next one, "Yes I would like these head-bands, thank you. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you – but if you want you can ear fifty gallons for a simple task." She added, "What is it?"

"A lady dressed in deep brown robes wearing a ring with a large blue diamond. Give this note to her… she will be coming within ten minutes after I leave." She added, "All right!"

Unaware of this transaction Narcissia Malfoy was attending to the first sales woman, "I shall call her, Princess could you?"

"Yes?" she came back, "Ma'am please look into the products, we shall come to you latter."

"Thank you." she replied, nodding to the woman and went to check upon the products. Just as she told the young man once she steeped out of the store a lady in the same description went up to the man and handed him a bag with fifty gallons, "The note."

Checking upon this incident casually Meya continued going with Narcissia chattering away, "Were did you learn about the dress code and the demands, you seem highly well-versed in them."

"Pa taught me, he used to take me through several fashion magazines, taught me about everything I would need to know." She nodded it did sound strange when he walked into their home asking for the recent fashion magazines which she had finished, "Yes when he first asked me I was really shocked, it was really strange. Though now I think I can understand. You do have an excellent absorption skill."

"Thank you, Narcissia whats there in that shop?" she asked, "That's a gypsy shop, you have never been to one have you?"

"No…. never." Narcissia wrapped her arm around the girl carefully and mother like when she lead her inside, "Trinity? She was a beautiful woman with extremely attractive features. She also had a bright sense which seemed to make her glow from within, she was always bubbly and had a tendency to attract everybody towards her. She also had a strange sense of doing things… she had after all lived as a vampier for three hundred years. Yet she was very humanlike, amazingly feminine and she loved to shop. These were one of her favorites."

She led the girl into a strange dark shop which crackled upon their opening of the door. Inside was a shop with dark wood cupboards filled with strange objects…. Amulets, bangles, bracelets and even certain home decorators too, Hermione was looking at the whole thing carefully but did not say anything. Just then a thin woman with wild hair walked up dressed in clothes that were nearly seven times over her size, "How may I help you missy?"

"I would like you to meet Miss Meya Riddle, she has come over for the first time." The lady looked at her carefully, "Aah a virgin do come in, do come in can I interest you in some foe-mirrors? Perhaps some…"

"Whats that amulet?" she asked pointing towards a silver amulet with a strange markings similar to that of a cobra on a scull, "Wha – oh that it's an old one, some people believe it belonged to Shalier Slithering himself. They also say that it was this which was handed down to his daughters before he disappeared. You know…"

Rest of what that woman said though was simply absorbed in by Narcissia as the younger girl carefully watched the amulet, turning it over and over again in her hand. An image kept flashing within her mind… one of the same amulet but the chain being completely different. _Whats the meaning of this? Why is the chain different? It's no the same big beds… could that chain have been damaged? It's very strange… but what caused that change?_

"Princess? Princess Meya?" she jumped out of those thoughts when Narcissia called upon her but finally answered the question, "Would you like that piece?"

"NO! I mean no thank you would you mind if we continue our shopping? Those stationary that I needed…" the lady nodded, "Come, I will take you to the shop. It's just a few stores away is there anything I can get you? There is a shop near by they have the best kind of juices."

"Could I have some peppermint ice-cream?" she asked the older woman her eyes searching for someone, "Of course, come…"

"Narcissia why don't you sit outside and I shall get our ice-creams. It's the least I can do f0r you after all the help I have obtained from you." she added politely convincing the woman, who sat under an umbrella unaware (again) of a message that had been passing inside, "Get me a peppermint ice-cream cone and a very berry straw-berry please."

"Trinity?" came the instant reply from the blind woman serving in the store, "After all these years."

"I am her daughter, you knew my mother?" the older woman nodded, "I knew her, yes I knew her very well and long. I have come over with Narcissia Malfoy right now would it be possible to meet you again?"

"Come – come I have much to tell you but for now you must go. Danger lurks…" she tried to pay the woman but she shook it off, "No… no you're her daughter. Go go… I shall meet you. I can't answer you now… go."

"Hay Narcissia, your very berry straw-berry and my peppermint." She sat in an angle pondering how to play her cards right when hewing harry's own flew down to her handing her his letter, she simply told the owl, "I will see through it go back to him."

Finishing the ice-cream Narcissia made a strange request, "Would you like to go meet your father?"

"I would love to… I miss seeing him." She added, "We shall go after you finish your shopping.

Headwing on the other hand flew over to Harry without a reply much to the disappointment of the boy-who-lived. "No reply? She did take it though did she not? Is she safe?"

The owl gave a doubtful hoot which Harry managed to understand, "Is she in some kind of danger Hedwing? I wish I could understand what your saying better… I am worried about her Headwing. She is the closest thing I have to a sister."

At that statement the owl gave an angry hoot and flew around the room trying to say something but Harry though was not able to understand. His frustration ended up becoming much more and the answer was not available but due to tiredness he lay back. Once again he was trapped into the small, but clean room and those idiotically old dress that had been handed down to him from his cosine Duddly. Nothing was right, he was trapped and all he wanted was freedom. Freedom to take care of the girl he saw as a sister…

Only he ended up sleeping till late into the afternoon, a disturbed sleep though which was jerked up further by a strange dream. Voldemort was in a dark room set with lots of candles of a particular style. He wore large red robes with some kind of markings and he was chanting some strange words when the door was opened and in walked a girl dressed in a beautiful knee length white sandals and a knee length white skirt, "Daddy how do I look in this new dress? Actually one of the manny."

"I can see you had a good shopping trip Meya." She was twirling around showing of the dress making the umbrella cut dress flow around her along with the chocolate brown jacket revealing the light brown tshirt she wore with dark brown and white based designs upon it. Clinking upon her wrists were dark brown bangles on one hand and other an expensive wrist watch, especially the neat and clean brown hair. "Of course daddy. I spent your money in a very interesting way."

"I can see that!" Harry heard him self laugh in a hollow tone unlike himself, only to wake up with a burning pain on his scars, "HERMOINE! She was with Voldemort? She addressed him as daddy?"

Shakthi


End file.
